


The Only Exception

by Creative__Writing



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Engineer Major!Michael Mell, F/F, F/M, I promise Michael won't be a dick forever, Moody!Michael Mell, Networking Major! Jenna Rolan, Soulmates who? ! Michael Mell, Sweet!Jeremy Heere, Theatre Major! Christine Canigula, Theatre/Photography Major! Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: soul mateˈsōl ˌmāt/nouna person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went back to my One Direction roots, where there are, like, a million soulmate tags, and I felt the need to have one for BMC… So welcome to ‘The One With The Soulmate Tattoos’ (also known as the college au with soulmates)
> 
> also- sorry the first chapter sucks--

_Soulmate_. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. Science managed to make it possible that a tattoo-like birthmark would appear on your skin by your eighteenth birthday, a tattoo unique to only you and one other person would appear on your body. Most people find their soulmate, and depending on how their chemistry works, will either fall in love, or become the best of friends. Ask anyone you know, and they’ll tell you their tattoo is a godsend.

 

… Except for Michael Mell. He found the concept of having one true love to be rather superficial. His friend, Jenna, had found her soulmate, and they became best friends within hours. Their tattoo, a lovely crescent moon with a sun in the space, filling it out, had been on her collarbone, whereas her soulmate, Christine’s, was behind her ear. Jenna talked his ear off for weeks afterwards, and while he was happy for her, sure, he couldn’t convince himself that the connection they made would last forever.

 

Then, there was Christine’s friend Jeremy, Michael had met him once or twice, a lanky, doe-eyed guy, with curly brown hair, and a blue cardigan always on. He seemed to revel in the prospect of finding a true love, Michael could tell from the captions of his Instagram photos.

 

_‘@Jeremiah_Was_Heere: ♥ Fight for the fairytale, it does exist ♥’_

 

_‘@Jeremiah_Was_Heere: ♪ Somebody tell me why I’m alone if there’s a soulmate for everyone ♪’_

 

It was awful. Michael almost unfollowed him whenever Jeremy had posted a selfie with some melodramatic caption or song lyrics. Sure, he was cute, adorable, and all that, but the vibe of his profile really did not boost how much Michael liked him.

 

Suddenly, Michael’s phone buzzed.

 

_‘From: Jennifer_

_wanna go to SQUIP with chrissy jerm and me?_

_ps if you say no your ps4 gets it.’_

 

The Filipino student sighed theatrically, even if there was no one around, typing a quick, _‘Sure, whatever.’_ and getting details for the night, before starting a midterm paper on how to do various effects on vocals for his ‘Music Recording and Producing’ class.

*    *   *

Michael walked into the bar, known as SQUIP, before seeing Jenna and Christine waving him over. He slid into the booth quickly, and moments after, he is passed a drink.

 

He looks over to Christine, “What’s this?”

 

“Oh! It’s Smirnoff.” She says with a smile, pushing her hair behind her ear, leaving her tattoo on display. Michael thanks her, but his lips turn into a small frown at it, and subconsciously looks at his bandaged arm where, where a tensor bandage laid wrapped around where he knew his tattoo was.

 

Michael had covered his arm the morning of his eighteenth birthday with the help of his mother, after having seen a bit of black peeking out of his sleeved arm. She never questioned Michael’s views, and went along with covering it.

 

“Where’s Jeremy?” He asked, as far as Michael knew, Jeremy was a punctual person, arriving either five minutes early, or on the dot.

 

“He had an evening class, so he had to shower quickly or something like that.” Jenna explained, “Quick, smile.”

 

He didn’t. Didn’t blink when a flash lit up their booth temporarily, either. Michael didn’t usually smile in Jenna’s selfies-that she _absolutely_ had to take- he always preferred candid shots, with people’s genuine facial expressions.

 

The trio made amiable conversation, there wasn’t much to talk about when you saw each other at least once a day. Jenna would cut into the conversation to tell them how many likes the selfie (“ _Guys, we’re not a ‘self’, we’re a group- it’s a groupie!”_ ), or Christine being reminded of show tunes ( _“Let’s have another round tonight~!” “Some wine and say what’s going on?”_ ). Just normal things.

 

Jeremy showed up a good ten minutes later, clad in a white shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and his signature dark blue cardigan- seriously, Michael doesn’t think there’s ever a time Jeremy doesn’t have that thing on him- apologizing for his tardiness. Both Christine and Jenna told him it was fine, and Michael just shrugged off the apology.

 

The lanky boy turned to Michael, as Jenna and Christine fell into their own animated conversation about which ‘Friends’ relationship was best. “So, how was your day?”

“I was threatened to come here, and I have a paper due on Monday that is only a few sentences started. But this,” Michael nodded towards his drink, “will hopefully help me ignore that, if I pair it with a some other things. And yourself?”

 

“Oh, um… it’s been fine. I have a photography portfolio complete with a few paragraphs explaining what they symbolize due on Monday, too, but-” Michael cut him off.

 

“Wait, you’re a photography major? I am positive that Christine told me you were a theatre major.”

 

“Oh- I major in both… I’m a double major.” He explained, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

 

 _‘Oh, so you’ll get two useless degrees-’_ Michael thought to himself, suppressing an eyeroll.

 

“That’s cool.” He feigned interest, instead of voicing his thoughts, “I’m a-”

“Audio engineer major- I mean- um, sorry, that was kind of, um, creepy… Christine’s told me your major before, is all… I’m not a stalker, I promise!” Jeremy’s face flushed red, and Michael raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Don’t worry about it, dude. I could’ve guessed as much.”

 

“Oh, yeah… Right.” Jeremy leaned back into his seat, resigning.

 

“No, Jenna! I am telling you, Monica and Chandler were ten times better than Ross and Rachel- Ross was a douchebag!” Christine half yells, interrupting the two boys.

 

“No way! Ross loved Rachel since they were teenagers!” Jenna retorted.

 

“Ross was an ass! He had a one night stand less than a day after he and Rachel went on a break- he stopped her from getting a job she’d be really happy with in Paris just because he would miss her! He was terrible!”

 

“Agree to disagree?” Jenna offered.

 

“Fine.”

 

The rest of the night went by without a hitch, and Michael ended up with the contact ‘Jeremiah Heere’ on his phone, unlikely friends instead of acquaintances.


End file.
